


Rocky Starts

by Smurf004



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smurf004/pseuds/Smurf004
Summary: This is basically Cole joining Sensei's trio of ninja and a little about his growing up...





	Rocky Starts

Cole was never given a choice, his mother had left him when he was young, he was put into dance classes, he was entered into Ninjago Talent at the age of seven where he ended up humiliating himself, he was given more dance classes, his father enrolled him into a a school for singing and dancing. He had had enough.  
Cole ran away as soon as he could. He didn’t want to hurt his father's feelings, he hated disappointing people, especially his father. He left on a bus to Ninjago to the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts for another returning year, only to leave before getting there running away. Cole was free, he could make his own decisions and choices in the world.  
Dancing was not what he wanted, he was uncertain, but he wanted to try different things and find out what he was good at, what he could see himself doing for a long time. He tried simple tasks, building up some skills and knowledge on things he could see as useful.  
If it was one thing Cole liked, it was the outdoors. He felt it calling out for him and had never looked back. With a smile, he stepped outside and turned to face Ninjago’s tallest mountain and nodded setting his mind. He was going to climb it. Cole set to training, he began working out, training his breathing and building up his stamina and cardio. Cole knew it wasn’t easy, but it was a challenge and he was going to be ready. 

Cole stood at the foot of the mountain, a few locals standing around to watch the mountain climbers. He checked the rope looped around him in case he needed it. He took his shirt off deciding against it in the heat and the fact that it gets caught on the rock cliff faces on the way up and down. He shook his shaggy hair looking up. He was ready. Cole put his hand in a crack getting a grip before pulling himself up and getting his footing set. 

Cole pulled himself up and over a cliff face before wiping the sweat from his eyes. He beamed looking around to the view. Ninjago looked small and beautiful from the height. Cole turned around to find a man drinking some tea offering it to him. Cole politely declined making the man smile with a nod. “Cole Brookstone, you are special” he said.  
Cole was taken back as the man stood holding a staff ahead of himself to steady his footing on the cliff. How did he get up here? Why was he up here? Cole looked the man up and down. His long beard and gi-like attire was not uncommon in the area, but on the mountain and- how did he know his name? “Do I know you?”  
“No, but I was a friend someone you know, you are special Cole, I’m looking for certain individuals who have what I seek, you’re as strong as Earth. On the 12th, you will meet two other students with differences that will set you apart from the others” the man smiled handing him a note addressed to him. Cole carefully took the card reading over it. He looked up to see the man gone, his teapot and everything missing as if he was never there.  
“Hey man, you okay?” A voice called out. Cole turned around pocketing the note and nodding to the man, he was a little confused but ran back to face the guy properly. The two climbed the rest of the mountain together.

Cole returned to the town he had been staying in holding the card in his hands reading over it again. Maybe he could give it a go, it’s not like he had any plans from there really. Cole packed his bag lugging it over his shoulder taking one last look at himself in the mirror with a forced smile. He was nervous, something he had never really felt before since he had been performing with his father for years before running away. He paid the hotel staff and thanked them for his stay, he headed towards the Monastery he was told to meet alongside two others that the old man had mentioned. He was looking forward to it, a challenge, something to try, maybe he found his calling, something he could be better at. Something he could truly enjoy.

“Woah! You must be the new guy too” an auburn haired male we asked too close to his face for comfort. Cole pushed the shorter male back to an arms length, the guy didn't look upset and continued. “My name is Jay Walker and I am an inventer, model builder, poet-”  
“That's very nice Jay, has anyone ever told you you talk a lot?” Cole asked exasperated looking to the boy raising an eyebrow looking him over. Jay shrugged leaving Cole to sigh and release his shoulders, pinching the bridge of his nose quickly apologising. “The name's Cole, Cole Brookstone” the two shook hands with smiles. “Is there anyone else? Or is it just us?”  
“Another one, Zane Julien, but he won't be getting here until later. Let me show you around and where you can put your bags!” Jay beamed, turning around and motioning towards the centre. Cole sighed, he was in for a ride with Jay, but he seemed like a good kid, he'd have to wait to get a read on Zane, but soon enough, the two were settled in talking about one of Jay's many inventions and how Sensei had found the pair.


End file.
